


Cold Snap

by shmorgas



Series: Alaska: The Final Frontier to His Heart [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Car problems, M/M, Oh My God, there is so much stupidity everywhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 08:22:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1503533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shmorgas/pseuds/shmorgas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That storm was not a part of the plan!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Snap

**Author's Note:**

> Boys are literally so crazy and dumb, shush just trust me.

It’s a surprise after a month of living in the cabin. Derek goes to bed and wakes up to a fucking blizzard. He has low food supplies, the truck died the other day, not enough wood, and this is really bad. 

"FUCK," he screams.

The snow is already up to his knees and he’s well and truly fucked unless he pulls some quick thinking. Derek buries his head in his hands for a moment and then remembered that he lives right next to a wild man!recluse!asshole with a gun. He changes into his warmest clothes, packs all his food into a backpack, grabs his keys and runs. The snow takes a bit to wade through and there’s no way he can see what’s in front of him but he needs to get to Stiles.

Derek eventually trips up the front steps of the other cabin and pounds on the door.

It flies open and Stiles is shocked to say the least.

"Jesus fucking Christ!" Stiles yells, pulling Derek in from the weather. The door is slammed shut against the wind and sideways snow, and Stiles plants Derek in front of the wood-burning stove.

"What the ever living fuck are you doing out there you numbskull? Don’t you know you aren’t suppose to go outside in fucked up Alaskan weather? You could have gotten frost bitten! For no real goddamn reason!" Stiles scolds, his forehead wrinkling and his mouth pulled downwards.

"I know that," Derek hisses as he tries to warm up his fingers. He ran out the door without gloves.

"Then why did you do it cityslicker?" Stiles demands. His beard is quivering angrily like it was an entity of its own.

"Because all the food I have is in that backpack and I would like to live even though I majorly fucked up," Derek hissed. Stiles pauses and rummages through the said item, cursing softly.

"Why the hell do you only have canned soup?" 

"All my shit broke down recently."

The frown deepens.

"You can stay here until the storm passes over. Then I want you out," Stiles announces.

"How generous," Derek deadpans.

"Not my fault you can’t handle the great outdoors dude. I don’t have the time to save your ass all the time either," he scowls. Derek nods and shoves his fingers back under his armpits. Uncomfortable silence settles and he looks up to see how bad it is.

This is going to be fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, a cross post from my [tumblr](http://starmorgs.tumblr.com) as a way to avoid homework and responsibilities.


End file.
